Como matar el Amor
by kikaly
Summary: -bueno talvez es momento de que cambies la rutina que as llevado por casi un año en tu relación.- me trato de convencer -no! Ami me gusta de este modo- -si Alice pero el amor a veces se cansa y aburre de la vida cotidiana y de la rutina. -claro que no mi Jaz y yo nunca nos vamos aburrir. ES UN ONE-SHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


**Como matar al amor**

- Alice no podre ir contigo al centro comercial, lo siento pero tu hermano y yo iremos a la playa la push – me dijo mi mejor amiga y cuñada.

- pero sabes que los viernes son para nosotras- le dije ya molesta por querer dejarme plantada.

- puedes decirle a Jasper que te acompañe.

- Jasper y yo nunca salimos los viernes porque es nuestro dia para salir con los amigos.- le dije cruzándome de brazos y asiendo un puchero

- bueno talvez es momento de que cambies la rutina que as llevado por casi un año en tu relación.- me trato de convencer

- no! Ami me gusta de este modo-

- si Alice pero el amor a veces se cansa y aburre de la vida cotidiana y de la rutina.

- claro que no, mi Jaz y yo nunca nos vamos aburrir.

- esta bien Alice como tu digas, pero lo siento me tengo que ir a la casa para estar lista para cuando pase Edward por mi, pero te prometo que el siguiente viernes iremos al centro comercial. – me dijo dejándome un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

- ok pero el siguiente viernes sin falta estaremos en el centro comercial.- le grite mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta solo levanto la mano en forma de despedida sin voltear a verme.

Bueno tendre que pensar en algo para entretenerme hoy, no quiero molestar a Jaz debe de estar con su amigo peter.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba Edward en la cocina preparando aperitivos para llevar a la playa lo salude y subi a mi habitación y me tire a la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo Bella acerca de cómo la rutina no es buena para una relación pero yo creo que es bueno llevar un control en tu relación yo llevaba un año con la misma rutina y nos estaba funcionando bien.

En vista de que no tenia nada que hacer me puse adelantar la tarea de literatura que nos dejo el maestro hoy , mañana saldría con Jaz al cine o a cenar a port Angels como todos los sábados.

Ya había pasado una semana era viernes estábamos Bella y yo en camino hacia la clase de literatura .

-espero que hoy si me acompañes al centro comercial.- le dije a Bella mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto.

-claro que si Alice no quiero estropear tu rutina.- me dijo burlona mente mi amiga

- eso espero por qué no voy a permitir que Edward te robe otra vez .- le dije mientras entrabamos al salón.

-ya te dije que iré contigo no te pongas brava.

Nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas bancas, unos minutos después llego el profesor.

-espero que todos hayan preparado la composición literaria que les encargue de tarea.- dijo el maestro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, casi todos contestamos que si menos los que de seguro ni recordaron que esa era la tarea.

-bueno quien quiere ser el primero en pasar a leer su tarea? – pregunto el maestro y Bella levanto de inmediato la mano como voluntaria.

-pase señorita Swan.- Bella se paro enfrente de todos los alumnos de la clase cruzo la mirada con la mía, me sonrió y empezó a narrar su tarea.

**Como matar el amor**

Hubo una vez en la historia del mundo un día terrible en el que el Odio que es el rey de los malos sentimientos, los defectos y las malas virtudes. Convoco a una reunión urgente con todos los sentimientos negros del mundo y los deseos más perversos del corazón humano.

Estos llegaron a la reunión con curiosidad de saber cuál era el propósito. Cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos hablo el Odio

-he reunido aquí a todos porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas matar a alguien.

Los asistentes no se extrañaron mucho pues era el Odio el que estaba hablando y el siempre quiere matar a alguien, sin embargo todos se preguntaban entre sí ¿Quién sería tan difícil de matar para que los necesitara a todos?

-Quiero que maten al Amor.- Dijo el Odio.

Muchos sonrieron malévola mente pues más de uno quería destruirlo.

El primero fue el Mal carácter quien dijo

-Yo iré, y les aseguro que en un año el Amor habrá muerto. Provocare tal discordia y rabia que no lo soportaran.

Al cabo de un año se reunieron otra vez y al escuchar el reporte de Mal carácter quedaron decepcionados.

-Lo siento lo intente todo pero cada vez que yo sembraba discordia el Amor la superaba y salía adelante.

Fue cuando entonces muy diligente se ofreció la Ambición que asiendo alarde de su poder dijo

-En vista de que Mal carácter fracaso iré yo. Desviare la atención del Amor hacia el deseo por la riqueza y por el poder, eso nunca lo ignorara.

Y empezó la Ambición el ataque hacia su víctima, quien efectivamente callo herida pero después de luchar por salir adelante renuncio a todo deseo desbordado de poder. Y triunfo de nuevo.

Furioso el Odio por el fracaso de la Ambición envió a los Celos quienes burlones y perversos inventaban toda clase de artimañas y situaciones para despistar al Amor y las timarlo con dudas y sospechas infundadas. Pero el Amor confundido lloro y pensó que no quería morir y con valentía y fortaleza se impuso sobre ellos y los venció.

Año tras año el Odio siguió con su lucha enviando a sus mas hirientes compañeros, envió a la Frialdad, a el Egoísmo, la Cantaleta, la Indiferencia, la Pobreza, la Enfermedad y muchas otras que fracasaron siempre porque cuando el amor se sentía desfallecer tomaba de nuevo fuerza y todo lo superaba.

El Odio convencido de que el Amor era invencible, les dijo a los demás.

-Nada ay qué hacer. El Amor ha soportado todo, llevamos muchos años insistiendo y no lo logramos.

De pronto del fondo de un rincón del salón se levanto alguien poco reconocido que vestía de negro y con un sombrero negro gigante que caía sobre su rostro y no le dejaba ver, su aspecto era fúnebre como el de la muerte.

-Yo matare al amor.- Dijo con seguridad.

Todos se preguntaban quien era ese que pretendía hacer solo lo que ninguno había podido hacer. El Odio solo dijo

-Ve y hazlo.

Tan solo había pasado un tiempo cuando el Odio volvió a llamar a todos los malos sentimientos para comunicarles que después de mucho esperar por fin

''el Amor había muerto''.

Todos estaban felices, pero sorprendidos.

Entonces el sentimiento del sombre negro hablo y dijo

-Ahí les entrego al Amor totalmente muerto y destrozado.

Y sin decir más se marcho .

-Espera.- Dijo el Odio

-En tan poco tiempo lo eliminaste por completo lo desesperaste y lo aburriste y no hizo el menor esfuerzo para vivir ¿Quién eres?

El sentimiento levanto por primera vez su horrible rostro y dijo

-SOY LA RUTINA…

como matar el amor por Isabella Swan.

Cuando termino de hablar Bella todos empezaron aplaudir y el maestro la felicito por su ingenio para la composición.

Cuando caminaba hacia su asiento se paro al lado de mi banca y me sonrió para luego seguir con su camino. En toda la clase varios de mis compañeros pasaron al frente pero yo ni atención les puse estaba pensando en la tarea de Bella.

Al terminar la clase me marche del salón sin esperar a Bella, fui a mi siguiente clase cuando termino me fui a la cafetería hay encontré a todos mis amigos. Bella, mi hermano Edward, Rosalia la hermana de Jaz, Emet el novio de Rose y me adorado Jaz, me senté al lado de mi novio como de costumbre.

-hola chicos.- los salude y todos me contestaron con un hola y Jaz me dio en beso como saludo.

-hey Alice le estaba diciendo a Rose que iremos hoy al centro comercial por si quiere acompañarnos.- me dijo Bella

-lo siento Bella pero hoy quiero pasar el día con Jaz.-le dije a Bella después volte a ver a mi novio con una sonrisa.- claro si tú no tienes nada que hacer amor? – le pregunte a Jasper

-bueno estaba planeando salir con Edward y Emet pero me encantaría salir hoy contigo.-me contesto

-entonces deberíamos salir todos juntos que les parece chicos podemos ir al cine y luego alguna discoteca o lo que quieran hacer.-les dije

-me parece buena idea.- dijo Emet

-claro yo también me apunto ase mucho que no salimos juntos.- dijo Rose

-y tu hermanito que dices? –le pregunte a Edward.

-claro si Bella quiere.-me contesto

-me parece fantástico salir de la rutina diaria... no te parece Alice?- me pregunto con una sonrisa Bella.

-claro.- le conteste sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Bella tenia razón a veces la rutina en una relación se hace tan monótona que te puedes aburrir y terminar matando el amor.

* * *

**aqui les dejo este historia. la composición de Bella "como matar el amor" no es mía y no se quien sea el autor mi hermana la tenia en una carpeta desde hace mucho como unos 8 años enserio se la regalaron en la secundaria y me gusto mucho así que se me ocurrió hacer este one-shot que les parece espero les guste dejan sus review**


End file.
